Fireworks and Shooting Stars
by Raven33
Summary: Just a little fluffy Jackie/Hyde story. Jackie's deals with life being complicated


**Title: **Fireworks and Shooting Stars   
**Author:** Raven   
**Email:** Midnightraven84@yahoo.com   
**Summary:** A nice fluffy Jackie/Hyde piece   
**Spoiler Warning:** Takes place after "I Can't Quit You Babe"   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "That 70's Show." I just play with the lives of it's characters   
**Author's Notes:** This originally was supposed to be a very sort sequel to "Imperfect" but thanks to several free hours of class today it evolved into this. It's more of a stand-alone than a sequel. Hope you like it.   
**Author's Note #2: **Thanks to kenzimone for pointing out an error. This is why I shouldn't proof-read late at night lol. All fixed now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Things are different now, way different. 

Less than a year ago everything just seemed so simple. I was pretty and popular and had a great boyfriend. Okay, maybe Michael wasn't all that great but I actually believe that he loved me. 

Actually believed that he wanted to marry me. 

I mean, how wrong was I? He couldn't have really felt anything for me if one minute he'd been able to kiss me and the next be on his way to California with my best friend. 

Not that I actually believed there was anything going on between Donna and Michael. It's just that I couldn't understand how they could just up and leave like that without even considering how it effected me. 

God, they didn't even bother to leave us a note. Which, you know, hurt. A lot. 

So I went to Eric for comfort and support. I figured he'd know what I was going threw, seeing how he'd lost Donna the same way I lost Michael. Well, except for the part were they weren't actually together at the time let alone engaged but you get my point. 

But something was missing with Eric. He'd sit there and cry and I'd sit there and cry and nothing got better. 

Looking back, I don't think either of us really knew what the other was going threw. Eric loved Donna, I just wanted to marry Michael. Which I know sounds bad and all but hear me out. 

I had spent so much time being Michael's girlfriend I was afraid to lose that. With him I had security. He was the reason I got accepted into the gang. Yeah, he was a jerk sometimes and cheated on me but he always came back to me. And I really didn't want to admit I gave my innocence's up in a high school puppy love that went nowhere. 

But I didn't really have a choice anymore, I couldn't see taking Michael back after this. 

So I stopped bothering Eric after that. Left him alone to cry in peace over that fact that he probably blew it forever with Donna and went to the one person I always end up going to when things got shitty. 

I figured Steven would laugh at me or ask why I was still hanging around now that lover boy was gone or some other nasty thing like that but I didn't care, I just needed him. 

I really should have had more faith in him. Despite the fact he acts like he hates me most of the time, he's been the one person I can actually depend on. He took me to Prom after Michael and I broke up, he went to jail for me and even punched Chip after he insulted me. 

And this time wasn't any different. He told me he was sorry and that I deserved better and a lot of other un-Steven like things. He even let me cry on his shoulder. 

And things got better. I wrote Michael a nice long letter telling him how he was a coward, jerk and bastard for running off the way he did and that I would be better off without him. And that I didn't love him, not the kind that leads to marriage anyway and I was glad he had run before I made the biggest mistake of my life. I ended the letter by telling Michael I was over him and that I would never give him a second chance of being with me. 

And I meant it all. 

After I mailed the letter, I went back to Forman's basement. Steven was the only one there. 

"What happened to everyone?" I asked, entering the room. 

"Eric's still up in his room crying over Donna and Fez took some money from the candy land stash and went to some new candy store." Steven explained, not looking away from the tv. 

"Oh," I sighed, looking around the room. 

"Wanna watch the Price is Right with me?" he asked, finally looking back at me. 

"Sure," I replied, trying to sound cool as I sat down on the sofa next to him. 

And that became more or less our summer norm. I would come over and watch daytime tv with Steven while Eric sulked and Fez came and went, usually high on some sugar buzz. 

And then, after a few weeks, it happened. All the boredom and angst and hormones and nonsimple things came to a head and Steven and I kissed. 

It wasn't like the first time we kissed, back on our one date. Maybe it was different because there had been no pressure. I didn't have this ideal idea of what it should be like. It just kinda happened, you know. 

This one was great, complete with fireworks and shooting stars. The whole package. And then we kissed again. Lots and lots of times. 

I never considered telling Eric or Fez about it. I think part of me was worried that it was all in my head, dreams I was mixing up with reality. 

So Steven and I kept whatever it was we had a secret. I'm not sure what to call it really. Mostly it was a relationship with emotions. 

It was simpler that way, you know? And I liked simple. 

And then Donna and Michael came back and simple was gone again. Michael basically ignored me unless he was trying to get into my pants. It was like him and me never happened, that I was just some girl he used to do. Which made me question why I had stayed with him for so long. 

And Donna and Eric got back together, which was sweet and all because he actually started to socialize again but left like no time for me and Donna and best friend type of things. I had to drag her to my house for my little "I'm over Michael" ceremony. 

Not to mention it was just two more people to hide me and Steven from. 

Then things got even more complicated when Steven hit Michael. Granted it was a just a punch in the arm but he had been jealous, I could see it in his his eyes. And then he actually admitted he wanted to stay with me, more or less, after everyone found out. Which, honestly, I never thought I would hear from Michael. 

And now we've complicated things even more. We're still together, lying to all our friends again, and emotions are involved. A lot of emotions. Which we showed...you know, with sex. 

It's not like I planned this, it just sorta happened. We couldn't make out in Eric's basement anymore seeing how we had already got caught down there. And my parents were out of town, visiting some great aunt of mine who has way to many cats and hates anyone under the age of 35. It seemed like a waste not to invite Steven over. 

I didn't intend for this to happen. 

"You sure you're parents aren't coming home?" Steven asked for the third time as I pulled him into my room. 

"They're halfway to Michigan by now. They're not coming back," I replied, shaking my head as I sat down at the end of my bed. 

"I can't make out with you on that," he indicated, nodding towards my bed. 

"And why not?" I demanded, as he walked infront of me. 

"Unicorn stuffed animals," he bluntly answered, and I looked back at Misty and Star. With one hand I knocked them to the floor and turned back to him. I grabbed his plain, black shirt and pulled him down on top of me. 

"Happy?" I asked, pressing my lips to his. 

"Your bed's still pink," he mumbled, his hands cupping my head. 

"Do you really care?" I asked, pulling my lips away from his. 

"Not so much," he replied, pressing his lips back to mine. 

Up to this point, all Steven and I had done was lips on lips, hands over clothes. We never really risked going farther than that. But now we both knew that risk was gone, no one was going to come in and stop us this time. Which can be dangerous, you know. Nothing there's to stop you but you. 

His lips moved to the base of my neck and began to softly suck on my collar bone. His beard tickled, causing a combination of a giggle and moan to escape my lips. Our legs had become tangled together over the course of the last few minutes and I could feel him begin to grind up against me. 

"Steven," I mumbled, as his fingers freed the last button on my blouse. I could feel his cool hands running across my stomach, sending a shiver up my spine. 

"Jacks," he whispered, his lips moving to my ear. I had started to tug at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine. It didn't take him long to figure out what I wanted. He broke away from me and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. 

And I just laid there, underneath him with my blouse open and my face flushed. I wanted to reach up and touch him, to pull him closer to me again but something about the way he was looking at me made me freeze. I couldn't break my eyes away from his. 

His thumb softly rubbed my check, then grazed my lip before he rolled off me, locking his eyes on the ceiling. 

"You're beautiful," he said, as I just laid there, following his gaze to the ceiling. I didn't know what say, not sure what just happened. I'm not sure how long we laid there, I was to afraid to move. 

"I should go," Steven finally said, sitting up and reaching for his shirt. 

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes. All I could think was that I had done something wrong. That Steven didn't want me anymore. 

"Because if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop," he answered, and I sat up, taking his shirt away from him. 

"Then don't stop," I said, running my hand over his bare shoulder. 

"Is that really what you want?" he asked, turning to face me. 

"I think so," I answered, letting my other hand stroke the side of his face. "I'm starting to like this beard." 

"Don't change the subject," Steven insisted, his hand covering my mine. 

"I want to be with you, Steven," I said, pushing him down on the bed and rolling on top of him. 

"For how long?" he asked, and I froze. 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"How long until you get over this, Jacks? How long until you forgive Kelso and go back to that moron" he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

"I'm over Kelso," I said, firmly. 

"For now," he replied, looking back at the ceiling. 

"Forever," I snapped, getting angry. "Why do you care?" 

"I'm afraid of losing you," he sighed, finally looking back at me. 

"You are?" I questioned, feeling my anger quickly fade. 

"Is that so hard to believe? Yeah Jacks, I'm afraid of losing. Everyone that I have ever really cared about has this tendency to leave." he answered, running his hand threw my hair. 

"You care about me?" I whispered, my smiling getting bigger. 

"You heard me, Jacks," he mumbled, brushing my lips with his finger. 

"Hold on," I said, an idea entering my mind. I jumped off Steven and ran to my desk. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching me dig threw my drawer. 

"Got it," I mumbled to myself, pulling a black marker out. 

"Jackie, what are you going to do with that?" Steven asked, pointing at my hand. 

"Watch," I answered, climbing back onto his legs and pulling the cap off the marker. 

"What..." he started to say but I put a finger to his mouth. 

"Trust me, baby," I answered. Quickly, before he could react, I signed my name on his on stomach. "You're mine now. Understand? You can't get away from me now if you wanted to." 

"Oh yeah?" he smirked and I nodded. Before I could react, Steven had rolled me onto my back and his lips were pressed against mine again. It took me a moment to realize he had pulled the marker out of my hand. 

He brushed my blouse away and scribbled his name on my tummy. 

"And now you're mine," he whispered, and everything stopped. There were a million things I wanted to tell Steven at this moment. Like how I wasn't going to leave him like his parents had. And that he was the only man I wanted to be with and that I loved him more than he could ever know. But I couldn't get the words out, they got stuck in my throat, each fighting to come out first. Finally, I said the only thing I could and prayed he'd understand it all. 

"I've always been yours, Steven. Always will be," I whispered, and looking at his face at that instant I knew he knew. And I knew he felt the same way. 

Any small doubt of being with him vanished at the moment. 

There weren't any more words after that, just lips and hands, sweat and moans. It was different with Steven then it had been with Michael. It was longer and softer and about more than just sex. And when we were done, we didn't rush to get dressed. We just laid there in each other arms until we fell asleep. 

So things are more complicated now. Simple isn't even an option. 

And I don't care. Because at the end of the day, it's more than worth it. 


End file.
